


Pillole di Trunks e Goten

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Best Friends, Brotp, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di flash su Trunks e Goten.





	Pillole di Trunks e Goten

Pillole di Trunks e Goten

  
Premessa: [Post-Baby. Periodo GT].  
  
  
  


  
Cap.1 Valese  
  


“Ogni volta mi prometti che ci alleniamo e invece esci!” borbottò Trunks. Si sollevò gli occhiali, strinse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi. Le iridi azzurre brillarono e una ciocca lilla coprì una delle due iridi, dal taglio sottile.

“Possibile che sei sempre arrabbiato?” domandò Goten. Spostò il telefono dal viso e coprì la parte inferiore con la mano.

“Tesoro? Tesoro?” chiese la voce trillante di Valese, tremolante. Goten strinse di più la mano e la voce divenne un ronzio.

“Almeno non mi promettere di andare con me alla sala giochi. Lo so benissimo che non ci puoi entrare da quando hanno giurato di spararti appena ti vedono! Mio padre ha fatto un bel disastro con il tuo aiuto” sibilò il più grande. Gonfiò il petto e sentì la camicia stringere sulla pelle. Goten alzò le spalle e la maglietta larga tremò.

“Non me lo ricordavo … e non mi fare la predica. Mi rubavi tutti i giocattoli da bambino quando lo sai che tu potevi averli. Ero povero e ingenuo, tu ne approfittavi schiacciandomi! Non dovevi salirmi sulle spalle” gridò. Il glicine sgranò gli occhi e socchiuse la bocca guardando il moro. Quest’ultimo tolse la mano e riavvicinò il telefono.

“Scusa, interferenza. Hai detto alle tre alla gelateria in centro?” domandò Goten.

Trunks sospirò, abbassò il capo e strofinò un braccio con la mano.

  
Premessa: [Pre-Torneo di Majinbu]  
  
  
  


  
Cap.2 L'amore che cos'è?  
 

Diede un morso al ghiacciolo di fragola. Chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì, stringendo con entrambe le mani il legnetto. Trunks ridacchiò, socchiuse un occhio. Si avvicinò il ghiacciolo alla menta e lo leccò.

“E’ vero che tuo fratello si è fidanzato?” chiese il glicine. L’amico del cuore deglutì un paio di volte e ansimò. Alzò il capo, lo piegò di lato e riaprì gli occhi.

“Fratellone fa cose strane …” borbottò. Le gote gli si arrossarono e gli occhi gli si fecero liquidi.

“Lo fanno i grandi. Mamma si chiude in camera per ore e piange di rabbia a causa di mio padre. Litigano, sbraitano e poi con papà si rotolano nel letto. Questo è l’amore” spiegò Trunks. Annuì un paio di volte e leccò di nuovo il ghiacciolo.

“Anche la mia mamma piange la notte. Tiene la tuta di papà tra le mani, non mi sembra arrabbiata” borbottò il più piccolo. Strofinò lo stivaletto blu sul terreno, lasciò il legnetto con una mano e si grattò i folti capelli a cespuglio.

“E’ amore sicuro, allora” dichiarò il più grande.

  
Premessa: [Pre-Torneo di Majinbu]  
  
  
  


  
Cap.3 Insieme per sempre  
  

Trunks saltellò un paio di volte sul posto, riatterrò con le gambe larghe. Sporse la lingua e gli occhi azzurri gli brillarono. Si sentì il rumore della risacca del mare e la spuma gli sprizzò sulle spalle nude, lasciandogli macchioline sulla larga canottiera bianca. Anche i pantaloni arancioni di Goten si riempirono di goccioline. Il Briefs strinse di più la presa delle mani sugli stivaletti del migliore amico. Goten piegò le ginocchia in fuori e si piegò appoggiandosi con la testa sul capo del migliore amico. Sgranò gli occhi neri e afferrò la bocca con entrambi gli indici. Tirò e mosse velocemente la lingua all’interno, con il rumore della linguaccia.

-Vorrei che tutti i giorni fossero così- pensarono insieme.

  
Premessa: [Pre-Torneo di Majinbu]  
  
  
  


  
Cap.4 Piccoli guerrieri  
  

Trunks si alzò sulle punte degli stivaletti gialli e allungò le mani. Le dita paffutelle erano sporche di bava e cioccolato, sotto le unghie c’era un agglomerato giallastro e nero.

Vegeta sollevò con un tic il labbro superiore della bocca. Alzò gli occhi e girò il capo dall’altro lato. Socchiuse un occhio e le iridi color ossidiana brillarono di bianco. In terra c’era un bambino moro dai capelli a cespuglio. Quest’ultimo gattonò verso di lui, strisciando le braccia e le gambe sul pavimento. L’uomo indietreggiò e guardò suo figlio rizzarsi e fare un passo incerto verso di lui, crollare in ginocchio. Stringere la bocca, con gli occhi lucidi e strisciare in avanti. Osservò l’altro bambino affiancarsi al suo e darsi la spinta usando la pinta delle mani. Il viso di Goten si arrossò e le guancie gli si arrossarono, Trunks al suo fianco tentò di alzarsi e ricadde in avanti.

-Sono già due coordinati guerrieri questi due- pensò Vegeta. Ghignò e si avvicinò ai bambini.

  
Scritta sentendo: Blind Guardian Imagination  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap.5 Amici per sempre  
  
  


Goten guardava Trunks steso nel letto, il migliore amico mugolava e il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso. Il Son strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, si sporse in avanti e gli deterse la fronte con una pezzuola candida. Trunks socchiuse gli occhi, erano arrossati e le iridi azzurre erano liquide. Teneva le labbra socchiuse e ansimava, il suo volto era contratto e tremava. Goten gli sorrise e Trunks afferrò una mano di quelle dell'amico con la propria sudata.

“Scusa se abbiamo litigato” biascicò. Goten ricambiò la stretta e negò con il capo.

“Ultimamente ho dimenticato quanto fosse importante la nostra amicizia e l'ho trascurata per inseguire qualche gonnella. Sei tu che devi scusarmi” ribatté. Tunks chiuse gli occhi e affondò il capo nel cuscino, detergendosi le labbra spaccate e screpolate con la lingua.

“Migliori amici?” domandò. Goten appoggiò la mano che gli stringeva sulle coltri morbide.

“Per sempre” rispose.


End file.
